Murderous Mike
I honestly love going camping. It helps me to relax and kick back for a while, enjoying the tranquility and scenery. So when my friend from college invited me on his yearly camping trip, I couldn't wait. I had been studying all week for my exams and needed a little vacation. I was packing my bags at my house the morning of departure, when I got a feeling about the trip. Like something spooky or horrible was going to happen. Like I shouldn't go. I really needed to stop watching horror movies at 2:00 AM. I’d admit it; I was a big horror movie fan and just loved that feeling of being scared and having my adrenaline pumping. I probably was still spooked from watching "The Exorcist" last night. Man, she was a creeper. A chill went down my spine just thinking about her. I then remembered what my good friend, Jake, told me about the trip. It was a trip to a nature park up near the mountains. I had been there before with my parents, but that was ages ago. I was only six and my memory of it was very vague. All I could recall was that it was one of the biggest parks I had been to. Jake told me exactly what I needed for the trip over the phone. He specifically told me to only bring a bag of clothes and a chainsaw. When I asked him about the chainsaw, he simply said that it was needed and hung up. I laughed a little because Jake probably wanted to pull a prank on the other campers, like "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" or something. Jake had always been a mischievous prankster and I loved his pranks because they would always involve some sort of horror story. Last year, he dressed up as Freddy Krueger on Halloween and went to the girl’s dorms in the middle of the night. I was laughing so hard when they realized it was him after pinning him down and taking off his mask. He had detention for the rest of the year, but he thought it was worth it. He may not be that great at pranking, but he loves to do it. As I was putting the last of my clothes in my bag, I heard a car honk outside. He must be here already. I quickly zipped up my bag and went to my garage. I grabbed the chainsaw and rushed outside to meet my friend. "Well, I see you remembered what was needed," said Jake with a grin. "Just put your stuff in the trunk and let’s get this show on the road!" I ran toward the back of his truck and threw my bag and chainsaw in. I couldn't wait to go camping. ---- "We’re here," said Jake loudly and happily as he parked the car. We had finally arrived at the park, and I had gotten to know more about Jake’s friend named Alex. Jake had told me about him earlier and I thought he sounded pretty cool. He was a photographer and enjoyed taking pictures of nature and stuff. He seemed kind of nerdy though and won’t stop talking once he started. I can’t say much however because I guess having black hair and wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt makes me appear emo. He kept going on and on about his photo collection, showing me his pictures, and the Harry Potter series. I was tired though so I really didn’t care about what he said. ‘Finally, we are at the park’ is all I was thinking as I got out and stretched my sore limbs. I looked around at where we were and was kind of shocked. Jake had apparently took a shortcut through the woods and got us to a random clearing. Of course, I didn’t really notice before being half asleep. We were engulfed completely by large pine trees and I wondered how we got here in the first place. As we began unpacking the truck, I noticed a green duffel bag in the back with a label that read “Murderous Mike”. It smelled horrible. Like something died in it. I asked Jake about it and he told me it was needed and grabbed the tent to start setting it up for tonight. Murderous Mike? What the hell was that? I assumed it was the supplies for his funny prank and thought nothing else of it. ---- It was dark now and we were eating "dinner" around the fire. I don’t know if I would call s’mores and Doritos "dinner" to be honest. As we were eating, we were talking. About school and girls. You know the usual stuff. Then, the conversation turned into scary stories. We all went around telling the spookiest stories we knew. Alex told one about some guy named Red Eye and I started laughing because it was so stupid. I mean, who kidnaps girls just because you have a red eye? Being a fan of creepy things, I told a creepypasta story of course. I told them about “The Showers” and Jake liked it, but it probably scared the crap out of Alex. I could tell; he was shaking a little and looking around the forest. As if someone was watching him. It was Jake’s turn now. I love hearing his stories because he makes them sound so real. Like it really happened. I was eager to hear and couldn't wait. However, Alex was a wuss and said "he had to go pee." He got up quickly and grabbed his flashlight. He made his way toward a small pathway of trees in the dark. That guy must have been really spooked because he walked slowly while shaking and muttering something to himself. Man, that scaredy cat. I realized how quiet it was in the forest. No voices, or partying, or anything to do with signs of human life. Anywhere. Nothing but the roar of bugs in the night. Jake was starting his story now, so I gave my full attention. I couldn't believe what I was about to hear. "There once was a young boy named Mike," he said, "Who lived in a small cabin out in the woods. He was a very naughty boy. Always getting into trouble. He would always steal cookies from the cookie jar, draw on the walls, and everything else that would be considered ‘naughty’. His parents tried to correct his behavior by applying strict rules and punishing him, but that only made things worse. The little boy seemed to enjoy being punished. He didn't cry after spankings; instead he insisted. He liked to sit in the corner of the room and stare at nothing for hours upon hours. This caused his parents to become horribly worried for their child. Horribly terrified something was wrong with him. The parents both agreed one night to take him to a mental institution the next morning. To help their poor child. However, that night they were awoken by screaming from outside. A sickening scream. The kind of scream that makes your stomach churn at the thought of what could be happening. Right outside their house. They both got up quickly and went outside with a flashlight to see what it was. They both shrieked at what they saw. There, right in front of them, was Mike lying face down in a pool of blood with no arms. Instead of where his arms were, was blood gushing out, covering the helpless child. He screamed again in a pain as he tried to drag his body toward the house, only to cause more blood loss. His parents quickly called the police and ambulance and tried to help their now armless boy. Luckily, the boy lived. He lived alright. Lived a horrible life. Thanks to his parents, he was pronounced mentally unstable. He was kept in a dark cell and under surveillance all the time. His parents would rarely visit him. Mike was told his parents had a new baby girl named Julie. Mike said nothing about his family. His family eventually forgot all about him. His parents told everyone he died. That was a lie." "Ten years had passed since Mike was put in his prison cell," said Jake as he grabbed a soda and sat down. "He was waiting for this day. Mike was released and pronounced to have a mental disorder, so he took medication. He was given a home, money, and prosthetic functional arms. He could now pick up things and move on with his life. Look forward to the bright future. However, it was anything but. He went to high school now and was beat up and made fun of on a daily basis. He felt his sanity slipping away every day. He tried to look forward to the good things in life, but could not see them. He hated it. He hated his life. He hated his school. He hated his parents most of all. One night, Julie woke up from screaming. Screaming from her parents’ room. She got up and raced to their door. She began to cry when she saw her parents’ mutilated bodies soaked in blood. Julie then heard what sounded like a chainsaw. She turned around and met face to face with a tall, bloody man holding a chainsaw. He was shirtless and had duct tape over his mouth. He also had what looked like sewed-on arms. Her parents’ arms. Her heart raced and she couldn't move. Fear had gotten a hold of her. The man leaned forward to the girl looked her right in the eyes. He took off his duct tape and whispered softly, "It was needed." "The End. So, what do you think?" said Jake while he causally drank his soda. "I loved it!" I exclaimed, grabbing a soda as well. "It was one of the best stories I had heard in a while. To be honest, I almost thought it was real." I said while smiling. "Ha, yeah." said Jake with a smile. I now remembered Scaredy Cat Alex and began to wonder what was taking him so long. He should’ve been done “going pee” a long time ago. Jake must have been thinking the same thing, because he got up and said he would go find Alex. I offered to come, but he told me to stay where I was and he could handle it. I went inside my tent and decided to get some rest. It was probably 1:00 AM already and I was tired. As I feel asleep, I remembered that bag I saw with "Murderous Mike" on it. Was that the story he told me? He wanted to do a prank with a story like that? I couldn’t really think about what kind of prank it would be in this deserted spot of the forest. "Well, he will probably tell us tomorrow," I thought, as I drifted into a deep slumber. ---- I woke up at 4:00 in the morning, sweating like crazy. I was literally in a puddle of sweat. It must be really hot in these woods, I thought as I got up to use the restroom. I grabbed a flashlight and made my way out toward the trees where Alex and Jake had gone. They were probably fast asleep in their tents. As I was walking down the path, I felt like I was being watched. Like something was following me. I would constantly turn around when I swore I hear something, to only find nothing there. I told myself that you are stupid for getting scared so easily. Just go to the bathroom and go back to sleep. I came to a pathway now that splits into two routes. I decided to just go right and take a pee at a tree with a bunch of bushes. As I made my way right, I began to smell something awful. Something that made me queasy. I covered my nose in order to try and stop the stench, but it only got worse as I continued walking. Eventually, I stopped because it was so strong; I fell to my knees and felt like puking. I then realized that the odor was coming from above me. I moved the flashlight up to see. I dropped it and began puking. Hanging above me were dead hands and cut off limbs tied to the tree branches by rope. I then screamed because there were rotten human body parts dangling right above me the whole time. I got up as quick as I could with the flashlight, and sprinted back to the tents. I couldn't believe what I had seen and was desperate to get out of this God-forsaken hellhole. As I was running back, I stopped when I saw a man appeared in the light. He wore a black jacket with white sleeves and jeans with his back facing towards me. However, he turned around and looked at me, probably noticing the light. I screamed and cried at what I saw. He was holding Alex’s head in his hands. With a hook in his right eye that was connected to a rope. Not Alex. No. This must be some sort of dream. I need to wake up now. I then looked at the man’s face and a chill coursed its way through my entire body. He had black duct tape over his mouth. Murderous Mike. "No. This a dream. Wake up, Kyle, wake up." I kept telling myself as I began sprinting the other direction. I didn't know where the hell I was going. All I knew that I had to get as far from him as possible. I wasn't much of a runner so when I got to the two pathways and took a left, I was dying for a breath. I stopped and turned around. No one. Good, he didn't follow me. I turned back around somewhat relieved only to stop breathing again. Right in front of me was Mike. He ran at me, and before I could do anything, I was on the ground. He took his chainsaw and put it in front of my face. I tried to move, but it was no use. I was stuck under his weight. He then lowered the chainsaw even closer, the blades spinning rapidly. He used his free hand to remove the duct tape from his mouth and I began to laugh and cry. It was Jake. "You got me, good Jake. You win." I stuttered to him. Now I knew it was all a prank. Jake would let me go and we would laugh at how scared I was. Just like old times. However, he inched it even closer and said with a smile, "I told you Kyle. It was needed." Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment